The Legendary Quest Part I
by Ash the Aura Guardian
Summary: Ash Ketchum has finally become a Pokemon Master by defeating the Sinnoh Elite four and champion. But what happens when he is told that he has yet to catch the legendaries to become the greatest of all?And what has Latias to gain by helping Ash? AAML.
1. A new quest begins

**The Legendary Quest Part I – The End Of One journey and the Beginning Of Another.**

**By Ash the Aura Guardian**

**Hey,People. **

**This is my first fanfic. This is set in Sinnoh when Ash finally becomes a pokemon master and has caught all the pokemon in the world(excluding legendaries)and in this fic he finally catches them too.**

**Summary:Ash Ketchum has finally become a Pokemon Master by defeating the Sinnoh Elite four and champion. But what happens when he is told that he has yet to catch the legendaries to become the greatest of all? And what happens when he is given the information at this year's legendary council? (BTW, The capture of Legendaries depends on the order of capture in the game.)**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ash Ketchum was returning to his home, drunk with happiness (and orange juice) for he had finally achieved his goal, or so he thought for Ash had yet to become the greatest and it won't be easy...

"Hey, Mom. I'm home. Can you please open the door ?"asked Ash in such a loud voice that a snorlax would awaken from it's sleep. And it made an ungrateful and all-too familiar mouse fall over.

"Pika Chu Pi Pi Cha!(That was horrible of you.)" shouting at Ash and giving him a good thunderbolt for his trouble.

"Sorry, Pikachu. But I need a good rest." Said Ash. He was telling the truth. His clothes were worn out from traveling and so was he. Suddenly, The door opened, revealing a woman who was , by the way Ash's mom.

"Oh, Ash. My little baby."She cried, giving him such a hug that would have crushed a rhydon.

"Mom, geroff. You're making pulp out of my bones." Ash said, struggling out of the hug. "Phew! I sure am tired. The hug didn't help either. What I need is a good long rest. But before that, how 'bout congratulating me on my becoming Pokemon Master?" Then, they went inside the house and he saw mimey doing some last-minute cleaning.

"Congratulations on your win, honey. You sure do look dirty. You should go and take a nice, long bath. Oh before I forget, did you regularly change your you-know-whats?" She asked, clearly worried about Ash. The boy in particular had become a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Mom, I am not a kindergärtner that you think repeatedly I would forget THAT!"He said in a morbid tone. But his mom was looking at a super duper sullen pokemon who was anxious for a hug, too.

"Pika Pi Pi Kachu Pi Chu(no one cares for small, little electric mice these days.)"He said in a sullen tone. The sad look on his face would have even melted Giovanni's heart. Who was Delia to resist that look?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Pikachu. You deserve a hug, too." Delia gave Pikachu a bone crushing hug but unlike Ash, Pikachu didn't even bother to break the hug. He went to sleep in Delia's arms._**(BTW it was night)**_ and even Ash got tired and went for a pleasant nap. But things sorta wanted to do things the other way round.

--

He was awoken by a blinding white light and a presence trying to wake him up. He soon found himself in front of Pikachu .They were inside a hall made of pure marble with an aura of humongous power coming from behind him. He turned to find all of the 34 mighty Legendaries sitting in front of him. He bowed down in front of them and wowed, definitely honored to see the world's most powerful pokemon in front of him.

"Oh, mighty Legendaries. What owes me the honor of beholding you all with my own eyes?"Asked Ash. Arceus and the other Legendaries looked at the Pokemon Master with reverence, as if he was the ruler of the world, not them.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum. My name is Arceus. I have summoned you to give you a challenge."

"May I ask what the challenge is?"Asked Ash, confusion evident on his face. Arceus replied in a tone that obviously told you that what he said was no joke.

"As you might be knowing Ash, you are a Pokemon Master."Ash nodded and Arceus continued "You must know this too that you are not yet the greatest."Ash gave another nod. "to become the greatest you still have a challenge. You are offered to challenge all of us Legendaries to fight you and catch us if we are defeated by you. If you win then you will accomplish your goal and become the greatest Pokemon Master of all. But if you lose, then you lose your one and only chance of doing so."

"Is there any condition to it?"Ash asked. He needed to be careful if they have any condition to it.

"Why, yes. I was getting to that. You have to battle only using your Pikachu. Do you accept?"

In the corner, Pikachu was listening to the whole conversation. His ears perked up when his name was mentioned. One side of him thought that how would he battle the legendaries while the other was quite happy. While he deals with his emotions, why not continue with our story?

"Sure I do."Said Ash. "I won't miss the chance to become the greatest especially after I am offered it. Just one question, though. What happens if I manage to catch one of ya but lose to the next?"

"You can keep them. Your caught Pokemon will not be taken from you. You shall capture us at our specific locations. Your guide will teleport you there automatically."

"M-m-my...G-g-guide?"Asked Ash dumbfounded. Then his eyes widened with shock when he saw his guide, a dragon-like pokemon flying towards him. It was white and pink. He could recognize that pokemon anywhere. It was Latias.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Like it? Hate it? Please read and review. I will only continue if I get a decent amount of reviews.**


	2. Rules and regulations

**Hi. The second chapter of my story is finally here. Try to read this without pain in your eyes: **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"LATIAS!"Ash shouted, happy that he was seeing his own friend. He ran over and gave her a hug. But he still had a doubt to clear. "You are my guide in this quest?"Ash asked, surprised. He was surprised, as even though she was his friend, she was going to tis adventure with him. Ash thought of him as a nobody compared to the legendaries. He was even surprised at the prospect that she remembered him. Latias was an old friend, but she could have forgotten him. She was an almighty legendary. She could kill him with one metal claw. He was a weak human, but she didn't seem too concerned about this.

"Ahem! I thought that we still have to discuss a bit. The rules are to be described more specifically." said Arceus. Ash gave a nod and sat cross-legged as he continued: "First rule:No poke balls other than the standard variety are allowed."

"But you guys are too powerful. Trying to catch you with standard poke balls is absurd. You would just break out from them all. It is a total waste. Even if I catch the bit more easier to capture pokemon like Articuno, What about powerful ones such as Mewtwo?"Ash asked. He was almost about to laugh at the prospect. But Arceus did not end it here.

"You are allowed to use an ultra ball On the powerful ones. But only on them. You will catch the others, do not worry. You will be able to capture us." Arceus said.

"The second rule: You must not try to use more than one pokemon at a time. Just a precaution, as many trainers before you have tried this stunt. One sent six pokemon to faint me."Ash nodded in understanding.

"The third rule: One-hit KO moves are allowed against none of the sides. This leads to an easy win and ruins the challenge."Ash nodded. What was the element of challenge left? The whole thing would become boring.

"The fourth rule:No physical assault. Some trainers use their fists to win the battle. This is a wrong policy. Physical assault can and will lead to disqualification."Ash was surprised with this prospect. How can someone use physical force in battle? This is against the rules in any battle. He resorted to surprising himself, though. He gave a nod. So...Let's move on.

"The fifth rule:You will only use your Pkachu in the battles." The pitch black pokemon gave a spark of understanding.

Well, did you think the night black thing was a joke? Well, then. Let us get a closer Look at Ash's Pikachu:

He had night black fur and blue eyes. His brown stripes, the ones those ran through his back were now blood red. His tail had actual resemblance to a thunderbolt now. It was a complete zig-zag. His nails had grown longer and now the sacks on his cheek were yellow. The yellow of thunder. Oops.We forgot the story altogether .Let's continue:

"The sixth rule: If you mistreat your Pikachu at any point of the competition, then you will be disqualified.. Don't think we already know your relationship with pokemon. It's just a precaution."Ash gave a nod.

"Now it's time for the last rule."Arceus said. "Rule seven:If you break any of these rules, you will not only be disqualified, you will also lose your Trainer's License. Any questions?"

"Ummm... When do I leave?" Ash asked.

I should say...about now.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**What is gonna happen next? To find out, read the next chapter. **


	3. The first battle

**Yay. Third chappie finally came out it is a bit short but try to read it**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-c-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ash was roaming the Power Plant. He was searching for Zapdos. He met quite a few pokemon out there, one of them being a female Pikachu. It was currently following Ash and Latias._(__**who was in human form) **_Ash was so tired after searching for about an hour and was about to collapse out of exhaustion when he heard a sound .A sound resembling one of a Thunderstorm's. He traced the sound's origin. It was coming from the only other gate of the plant. The sound was coming from Zapdos, the legendary bird of thunder.

"I am Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."said Ash. The Zapdos turned its head to find Ash. It gave a roar of agreement and got ready for the battle of it's fate.

"Pikachu. Are you ready, buddy?" asked Ash. Pikachu gave a spark in agreement and got into it's battle stance. Then Pikachu lunged a Zapdos. Now, the first battle of the quest began._**( the ext paragraph will have few or no dialogs.)"**_Pikachu! I Choose You."

Pikachu used a quick attack at Zapdos. It dodged the attack beautifully. Then Zapdos used Drill Peck at Pikachu. It dodged the attack. Zapdos' beak bore through the ground. Pikachu then tried a thunderbolt. Zapdos stood it's ground, not worried the least He thought he would not even get dazed.A BIG MISTAKE! Pikachu's thunderbolt made contact and Zapdos screeched out of pure agony. It fell to the ground, weakened considerabley.Zapdos replied with a drill peck. It hit Pikachu. The Drill Peck threw

Pikachu onto the opposite wall. Ash, the female Pikachu all gave a gasp. Then Zapdos used Thunder on Pikachu, frying it to a crisp. Or so he thought Pikachu had, instead reganed it'sstrength. It gave a huge Thunder of it's on. The Zapdos fell to the ground.horribly weakened and paralysed.Then Ash threw a poke ball at Zapdos. It broke out easily. Then Ash threw some more balls.. The 100th Poke ball caught it.Ash was so happy that as soon as he jumped, his head crashed onto the ceiling and knew no more.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I know it was kinda rushed but I need to study. My Maths test is next week and my dad said that if I get good marks in this one, he will buy me a new MP3 player. I seriously need it. I will update as much as I can.**

**R&R**


	4. Super Icy

**Yay. The fourth chapter is out!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ash woke up to find himself sleeping inside his sleeping bag with an ice bag on his head. He got up expecting to be outdoors but he was in a cave. "Sea foam Islands."Ash said. He saw the female Pikachu asleep. Maybe she followed them when Latias teleported them here. He was surprised to find himself totally well. Then he finally saw his healer. She was sitting in front of a massive blue bird which radiated an aura so cold that he almost froze. Then he got a closer look at the bird. Latias was tending to it. It seemed like The bird, a.k.a Articuno, had broken a wing. It seemed bad. At least until Latias used Heal. The wing was instantly fixed. Articuno turned its head and saw Ash. It gave a sort of smile and lifted it's wing. Then he saw it's eyes glowing and realized that it wanted to battle. Weird, Ash thought. It just got healed and wanted a battle already. It's attitude somewhat resembled his. This pokemon was not gonna get it easy, though.

"Hey, Pikachu. Are you up to another one?"asked Ash. It gave a smile and lunged tiwards Articuno. The battle had begun.

Articuno began the battle using blizzard. Pikachu barely dodged it. Next came a barrages of wing attacks. They all hit Pikachu in close range. Pikachu felt exhausted while Articuno apparently did not even break a sweat. Then Pikachu tried to be offensive on his own. He fired a few thunder bolts at Articuno. It dodged the attacks easily. Then Articuno used Screech, lowering Pikachu's defense. Then came Mind Reader and after that a blizzard. It blew Pikachu to the opposite wall where it smashed it's Head, which woke up the female chu when it saw the battle it started rooting for Pikachu. It awoke from it's trance(which Articuno gave him) and then Pikachu came back to life. He started throwing every bit of energy that it could muster and put it into it's last assault. It used gazillions of Iron Tails on Articuno and then used swift. Articuno was getting beaten quite a lot. It now truly saw what Pikachu could do and it did not make it feel any better. Then Pikachu used a final Thunder wave and sent Articuno falling towards the ground. Then Ash had to use 100 Poke balls to capture it. Then Ash did a victory Pose and Ash Swirled round and round. Then Ash got so dizzy and Ash collapsed, feeling like he had never before. Though Misty's kiss when he became Pokemon Master still rivaled it._**(nudge, nudge)**_ Now we might do good if we left Ash with his thoughts and leave this chapter.

**x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Well, this chapter finally ended. Flashbacks of when Ash became Pokemon Master might be expected. For now we might do good by leaving an you can do something good by writing a nice review about this chapter. Criticisms are welcome. For now, Read and review.**


	5. Fire Breath

**Finally. This chapter came out too.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ash was getting ready for a scorching battle against the fire pokemon Moltres. He was searching for it in Mt. Ember. Currently they had to stop as the female chu_**(or F chu as she will be called from now on)**_ had tripped over a rock. She was not only hurt, but tired. Ash advised the others to take a rest as they might be tired. He himself was tired but he did not say much about it.

He was currently patting his Zapdos' head while letting a restless Articuno fly around for a bit. They looked very happy and Zapdos had, by now, fell asleep. Soon, he heard a roar. Then his head jerked upwards and he saw a Moltres chatting away animatedly with Articuno. The Moltres was huge. It looked like the Moltres had been working out. Then Moltres' head shot downwards and saw Ash. It came and sat near Ash. It sure did have a hot aura around it. An hour passed. Ash was still musing about the day he became Pokemon Master when he heard Arceus in his head. It said, will you fight with Moltres at all today?

"But I'm still warming up to Moltres. We'll battle soon" Saying this Ash broke the connection.. Another hour passed in which he was talking to Latias. She was describing the changes that took place in Altomare when Ash left._** (BTW She was talking to Ash using Telepathy)**_ and Ash was patting the head of a now sleeping Moltres. Pikachu was sleeping with F chu, who was using ear plugs. Soon Moltres awoke and asked in it's own language for a battle. Ash Readily agreed.

"Pikachu, charge up! We are gonna have a all-out brawl!"Ash shouted to the pokemon. It gave a spark in agreement and ran to Moltres. The battle finally began.

Pikachu started with a Thunder Shock. Moltres dodged it easily. Then Moltres threw a fire spin at Pikachu. He got caught in the vortex. Soon Pikachu found an opening and broke free. Then Pikachu got hit continuously with wing attacks. Then Moltres used Sky Attack which made pikachu fly and then Moltres used Fire Blast at Pikachu.. Then Moltres used Brave Bird. Pikachu was looking worse than the battle with Articuno. Then next came a few more sky attacks then steel wing. It sent Pikachu flying and then he got hit with a flamethrower. Pikachu turned into a crisp and fell towards the ground. Then Pikachu used an Iron Tail on Moltres. It parried the Attack with Steel Wing. Then Pikachu used a thunderbolt. Moltres got shocked pretty badlyt. Then came a few quick attacks which Moltres was not able to dodge. Then Pikachu used Swift which made Moltres fall on it's back. Then came another quick attack which was effectively blocked by a Wing Attack. Then Moltres used Fly which damaged Pikachu considerably. Then came a Peck Attack. It made Pikachu falter and fall face-first. Pikachu stood up and charged up a thunderbolt. It made contact and Moltres crashed onto a near wall. No one knew the source of power from where Pikachu was attacking him. Then Moltres started to get the upper hand by using a combination of steel wing and quck attack 10 times. Then Moltres got a bit too confident and used Overheat. This attack caused a lot of damage to Pikachu but he did not faint. With Moltres' attack power lower than before, Pikachu used Tail Whip a lot of times. This lessened Moltres' defense and then Pikachu used Thunder wave at it. It fell to the ground, paralyzed, after which Ash started throwing Poke balls. The 100th Pokeball caught Moltres.

Then after Latias used heal on it Ash released the other members of the trio and they started coaxing Moltres for the details of the battle. The same was with Pikachu and F chu. Then Ash srarted talking with Latias who was making a beautiful painting that Bianca taught her to make. It was basically a landscape. Ash found out that she could paint well. Then night came ad soon everyone went to sleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So, this concludes our chapter. Look out for the latest chapter, in which Ultra balls make an appearance. So, stay tuned Read and Review.**


	6. The gang of three reborn

**This is the fifth chapter. This one also shows the old characters and they become a part of the storyline. Sorry. This was not included in any chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon...in my dreams.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"A..a..ash .P..p..please pick up the ph...ph...ph..phone."This was from a friend of Ash. She was a red-head. Her name starts with M and ends with y. She was Ash's first friend. You have three guesses and the first two don't count.

"It's no use crying, Misty. Ash is lost and is nowhere to be found. Face the truth. He is dead."This came from Brock. Ash's girl-crazy friend. He was one of his first friends.

"But I can't give up hope, Brock. He was my first friend ever. How could I just forget him?" Misty was on the verge of tears. Actually, she was in tears currently. Ash was a loss she couldn't take. He was the only one aside from Brock who truly cared for her. He cared more about her than her sisters ever did. She was about to go into another crying fit when suddenly her phone was picked up. When she activated her phone's video, she saw the face she would give her life for seeing again. It was Ash.

Hey, Mist. Sorry, I couldn't keep in touch. The network here is horrible. I can't even watch Tomb Raider properly around here." this was Ash's no.1 joke when he was in a place with no network. Suddenly, Misty blew a gasket or two.

"ASH KETCHUM!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DIED!!"This caught the attention of Ash's mom and Prof. Oak. They all came thinking Misty had gone crazy until they caught sight of Ash.

Ash. Where did you disappear to after you became Pokemon Master? We thought you were kidnapped and killed"Delia asked. She was relieved to see her son again.

"Well, it's a massive story." Ash replied. He was waiting for Misty to give a reply he always got.

"Well, we've got enough time. Just tell us everything." This was what Misty said. Ash replied buy bringing forth a Poke ball which was circulating with electricity. "Ash, What is this?"Misty

asked. Ash Replied by throwing a Poke ball, from which came forth a yellow and black bird, which gave a cry that sounded like a thunderstorm. Everyone was staring open-mouthed at the magnificent Pokemon before them. Zapdos. Ash then explained to them about the whole thing. Then Misty was the one who broke the abrupt silence.

"Ash, where did you get the idea of not taking me and Brock with you. Don't argue about facts. You could have just told Latias to teleport herself here and take us. But I think Mr. Air-headed just doesn't pay attention to surroundings. Seriously, Ash. Do you think you could escape from us? Send Latias here. Me and Brock are coming and traveling with you."

"But Misty, It might become dangerous. You and Brock could get into danger. You always manage to do that much by yourself."Ash said that as it was a funny joke but Misty's eyes flashed with anger and he knew that now was not the time to crack a joke. If he tried another one Misty would crack every bone in his body. So, without further ado Latias teleported to Brock and Misty and both of them reached in a jiffy. There were many tearful reunions and a small talk started by Misty. Then Ash released his Pokemon for everyone to see and warm up to. Soon, Brock was studying the anatomy Of Moltres while Zapdos was recharging Pikachu's energy. Misty was chatting with Articuno while Latias was painting. Ash was polishing the Poke balls the three legendaries were contained within when suddenly a bag appesred in front of Ash. Curious, Ash opened the bag to find out that these were the Ultra Balls he required to catch Mewtwo and Mew. He closed the bag again and found out that the others were sound asleep. Then he himself went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow as the real fight would begin then. Until then, stay tuned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Now this was a twist you did not expect. More is to come soon. Until then, good bye.**


	7. A day with the gang of three

**Well, we finally reached the seventh chapter. Enjoy.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was morning. The day Ash finally entered the cerulean cave. He woke up at record time this morning. He woke up at 5:00 AM. He was the only one who really was excited about the morning. The others weren't so keen on going inside a dark and dingy cave.

"_Aaaahhhhhh... it's finally the day I enter the cerulean cave. I bet the others are awake already..._."Ash thought. He was surprised to see that it was still dark and his friends were still sleeping. Then he saw the time. "Gosh. It's just 5:02 AM. I'd better sleep and get up at a better time period."After saying this Ash fell asleep. Soon he heard a melodious voice whisper in his ear.

'Oh, Ash. It's 6:35 AM. You should get up."Misty said. Soon Ash woke up and He saw Misty in her usual attire. "_Same old Misty_"Ash thought. "_Same old Beautiful Misty_"Ash was lost in his own thoughts when someone interrupted them.

_**(Self insertion starts here)**_

"Oi. Ash. Get her out of your thoughts. You have better things to do."**_(guess who)_**

"Ash the Aura Guardian. My evil counterpart."Ash seethed.

"Yes. It is me. Now, Back to business. I want you to forget Misty and continue on with your journey."

"Oh, yeah? See if I care."

"Well, this is my fanfic. If you don't wanna hula dance in a leaf skirt, I suggest you go according to my wishes."

"No. I won't listen to you. It is my wish if I want to do anything or not."

"Well, you asked for it."

"What! A hula skirt!"

"Now, if you don't want to see yourself dancing in Public, I suggest ...Uh!! Why does the stupid phone have to ring now??"(Picks up phone. Talks for a few minutes. Then switches it off and turns to Ash)"I have to go to a meeting right now. The phone saved your lousy butt. Watch out for next time."

"Humph! Why do you hate love?"

"Because I hate it. Now get back to work."

"Fine."

"Hey, Ash. Why are you lost in thoughts?"Asked Misty. She was worried, as Ash looked horrible. He looked completely exhausted. His face told her that he was worried about something.

"Oh, nothing. I'm completely fine. Let's get ready.' When Ash left, Misty thought, "_He's a third-grade liar_."

After some time, when Ash was still trying to give the boot to Pikachu, who was draining off every bit of ketchup left with them, she, for the first time noticed a tiny yellow mouse tugging at her jacket. It was a Pikachu. It was slightly smaller than Ash's own bundle of joy and had eyes which were slightly a lighter shade of brown an had an indent in it's tail,indicating that it was a female. When she looked at it she fell in love at it and squealed, "Oh! It's so cute! Is it yours, Ash?"Misty asked. When Ash shook his head, Misty gave a squeal of joy and hugged the yellow Pokemon. "will you be my Pokemon?" she asked. The Pikachu gave a 'chu' in areement and Misty took the F chu as her own. She named her 'Starla'.

Soon, everyone got ready Ash then got his pikachu to get into his backpack and Misty told Starla to do the same. Then Latias glowed an eerie blue color and then they teleported. They returned soon enough, however, as Brock had forgotten his cookbook at the campsite. Then they double-checked if anyone had forgotten something and Ash found out that he had forgotten Articuno's Poke ball. Then they re-teleported and they reached the entrance of the cerulean cave. Ash was super-excited for a moment then Ash stopped altogether for a long time which made Misty use her mallet on him.

"Are we going to move at all, Ash? In this speed, it might take us a few millenia to move even an inch." Misty was getting tired of Ash's wierd behaviour and said something that made Ash give her the action she desired. It might be that Ash got bored of his little game."Misty joked.

"Oh, You don't understand, Misty. This might not be important to you but to me it is the world. It is my dream, Misty. A dream I had since I was a baby. I cannot think of this dream as a game."

"I was just joking, Ash. I wasn't serious. Come on. You know that."said Misty. "Whatever."replied Ash. Then they met a wierd person. A Cooltrainer. He asked for proof signifying that he was a qualified trainer. Ash showed him his MASTERBADGE which made him stop becoming a barrier for them. With this they entered The dark and dingy cerulean cave.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, this went well. R&R.**


	8. Dingy Cave

**Hello. Sorry for the disappearance. Exams coming up. I wrote this chapter to give the message that I still live. Well, read and enjoy. **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yay! The victory goes to me!" This was Ash's tenth victory this day. It seemed like the whole dungeon was following his every move and pitting it's best pokemon against him. But The dungeon somehow seemed to fail every time it sent something. The recent loser was a wobuffet which was an easy thing to beat.

Misty, on the other hand, was sporting a head on fire, in contrast to Ash's own swollen head.. "We've defeated ten of those stupid things. Where the hell is the stupid feline??" Then a staircase appeared. Their third one yet. "Great! We're gonna climb another one of those stupid things! This thing's becoming the cause of death and destruction!"

"I can read the headline of tomorrow's paper." Mused Ash. "Red-head lunatic destroys unknown dungeon."

"You!" screamed Misty as she took her dangerous mallet of death out of her bag and chased him around the dungeon. The whole commotion made such a noise that all hades broke loose. All the pokemon of the dungeon started chasing the poor trio around the dungeon** _(Latias is a pokemon hence excluded as member)_**. Finally Ash threw all the three poke balls containing the legendaries and instructed Pikachu to join the fight. Two thunder bolts, an ice beam and a flamethrower later the dungeon became completely silent except for the silent voice of the river and the vibrations of a few strong psychic waves nearby.

Psychic waves? That could mean only one thing.

"MEWTWO!" Ash exclaimed. The source of that huge amount of power was obvious. The trio ran towards the source of power and found him.

"Ah! Here you are, Ash. I've been waiting for you."said Mewtwo. He was tired of waiting for this kid. What now?

" I demand a battle of you Mewtwo! Let's start!"Ash said.

"Straight to the point, huh Kid? Looks like you're impatient to get on with the battle and get your behind whipped with my tail." Mewtwo mused. "Well then. Let's begin."

"Ya runnin' hot, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon. It gave a loud and confident 'chu'. This signalled the start of a fight But it needed someone butting in to disturb.

"Hey, Ash! Start the battle! We need some entertainment, after all!" shouted Misty. She said this in a bored and whiny voice, so as to add the touch.

Wait a bit, whiny!" Ash shouted. He ordered Pikachu to enter a battle stance and the battle started.

Pikachu started off with a Thunderbolt and to top it up a tail whip.Then Mewtwo started off with a Psy wave.

Pikachu!Get out of there! Ash shouted. But a moment too late. The Psy wave sent the black rodent flying. Then, when Mewtwo thought he had won, Pikachu shocked his teeth out. Then Pikachu used a Focus Punch which sent Mewtwo flying as high as a rocket** _(Excuse the pun)_**. Then he fell to get hit by a quick attack to find himself fly a bit higher and fall and make a crater.

"What Kind of pokemon is this? It's just a common mouse still it's tossing me, the great Mewtwo, as if I were a rag doll." Reminding himself that he was the mighty Mewtwo, he somehow stood up amd used aura sphere to send Pikachu flying.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash shouted. He saw him flying**_(looks like all the pokemon in my fanfic became temporary flying types)_**. Suddenly, Pikachu used his tail to save himself from a horrible fall. Then he gave Mewtwo a Thunder attack and followed it up with a Volt Tackle. Mewtwo tried to stand his ground but somehow the fall became much worse. Getting up, Mewtwo used Giga Impact to make Pikachu look like a rag doll. Mewtwo thought victory was his when suddenly Pikachu used Thunder Punch on him. It mad Mewtwo think that he was fighting Arceus. Thn Pikachu used Double Slap and a volley of Focus Punches. Then Mewtwo dodged these mives and used Swift, which caught Pikachu in the gut.

"Yes! He's getting weaker. Soon, I will have that Pikachu lying on my feet." Thought Mewtwo. He forgot his own weakness and bombarded Pikachu with Mega Kicks. Then he used Metronome, which turned into Surf and made Pikachu reach at the end of it's power.

"Enough of this Game." Thought Mewtwo. "Now to end the fight." Then he used all of his energy for a large aura sphere which Pikachu soon dodged."No!" shouted Mewtwo. All of his energy was taken by the last assault. Then Pikachu used Dynamic Punch an that was call for our Mewtwo. To make a neat job out of it, he used Thunder Wave. Then Ash used 200 ultra balls and Mewtwo ended up inside the 200th.

"Congratulations, Pikachu!"Ash said and soon gave it a hug. Then he soon noticed his ultra balls disappearing and the normal Poke balls returning. Then he gave a hug to Latias and Brock, crushing their bones. Then he gave an especially tight hug to Misty, making her blush. The hug made even Ash grow three shades beyond crimson.

"Um, Ash? There might be something that interests you somewhere...there." Brock said. He was pointing at a shiny cat like creature, floating around. Then Ash noticed a pokeball appearing inside his pocket. He took it out to find a MASTERBALL. Ash looked at the ball as if it were from outer space and then ran after the floating body, his friends behind him.

"Hey, Ash. Care to explain what the weird creature there is?" Asked misty. The answer made her jump a meter or two above ground.

"That, my dear Misty, is a Mew." Ash said. Then they ran after it, this time in complete silence.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, dear fans. Like this chapter? If yes, Review. If no, then it is VERY important for you to review. Your feedback will make it a better fanfic. **

**The next chapter is going to be a bit of a surprise. R&R. **


	9. WHAT?

**This chapter's mew hunting is actually based on a fake 'get mew' scandal.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Aargh! This is too hard!" Misty shouted. They were searching for the Darkest Dungeon. It was actually a sister cave to the Unknown Dungeon and housed Mew. This was a darker and more sinister cave than the latter. It had an entrance through the Unknown Dungeon but it was a bit too easy for our Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum_**(and a bit too boring to read)**. _He wanted a potentially challenging entrance. It was through Bill the Pokemaniac's own house in Cerulean City. He had to use Rock Smash to break through a wall granting access to his backyard. It had a cave entrance which was hidden under a rock. He smashed through it, which sent debris flying and hitting Misty very hard._

_"ASH KETCHUM! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??" Shouted Misty as a particularly large piece of rock hit her hard on her head._

_"Sorry, Misty." said Ash. "You should've thought of that earlier. Now that you have joined me on this quest, be COOPERATIVE!" He screamed the last word out as this whole quest was taking all of his energy and Misty's whining ruined the whole time he tried to think of something to take his mind off of the anger management problems he was having with her around._

_"Well, I won't be helping someone like you. Youre a pest and I would rather help Paul than you." said Misty in an earnest voice. When she said this, she accidentally broke Ash's heart._

_"FINE!" screamed Ash in between his tears. "I will complete the whole quest without you. Come on, Latias." Ash said. But he found out that she wasn't going to leave Misty and Brock. Even Pikachu scampered away from him onto Misty's shoulder._

_"OKAY! FINE!" screamed Ash. They all thought that he was going to apologize to them when suddenly he took out his MASTERBADGE and smashed it into pieces. He even took his Trainer's License out from his pocket and ripped it into shreds. Then he ran away from them, throwing his POKEDEX into the cave. They heard Metal being sliced and a few shards of metal flying out of the pit. Sandswipes had completely destroyed it. Sliced it into shreds. Then Ash threw his Poke ball belt onto the backyard and ran as fast as he could, not knowing himself where he would go._

_"NO! ASH!"she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. How did such a nice day end up like this?_

_"Now what do we do?" thought Brock. He got an answer as a large creature appeared before them. It was:_

_"ARCEUS!" shouted everyone. They were surprised as the pokemon appeared. They all knelt reverently in front of him. When Brock opened his mouth to tell him the problem, Arceus gave them a surprise._

_"I already know about it."said Arceus. He told everyone about a prophecy written years ago. It even required our heroes to complete a quest within 24 hours. If it did not happen that way, then..._

_ASH DIES._

"Aurgh!"screamed Misty, as she awoke from her slumber. She saw everyone, including Ash, sleeping. They all had earplugs in their ears. She gave a sigh of relief and fell asleep. Again.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**R&R **


	10. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, devoted pokemon fans who bother to read this fic. I just wanted to say that I can't appear on for a month. My examinations are only a few days away and I really need to study. Just wrote this to give you the message that I still live. So...ummm...forgive me for my absence.**

**With sincere apologies,**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**

**PS: I may come from tine to time to check the reviews. So..please bother to review some of the other chapters.**


	11. Say Hello to ExTeam Rocket

**Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the battle with Mew not taking place, either. This chapter is basically posted to insert some more things into the plot. I will basically lengthen the chappie almost every day. Ciao. **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yes! I finally have a Mew!"shouted Ash. He was still feeling elated after even 24 hours.

"Ash! Don't feel all proud of yourself. You simply threw a Master Ball at that helpless Mew. You didn't even fight it."stated Ash's friend, Misty, accusingly.

Hey! The search for that Pokemon was a battle itself!"Ash retorted. He found no reason why Misty loved to get on his nerves so much. What sin did he commit for his heart getting stolen by her?

"Hey guys. Let's set up camp here for the night. Latias needs some rest. Teleporting takes a lot out of her."said Brock, another one of their traveling partners.

"Okay, let's rest."said Ash. Soon, they set up camp and sat down to eat marshmallows.

Meanwhile, in the night sky, a balloon which is shaped like a Meowth head is floating quietly in the night's sky.

"Hey Jessie. There are three kids below us. One of them has a Pikachu on his shoulders. I think we finally found the twerps." stated a man with blue hair which made an inverted W pattern. It was James, former Class B member of Team Rocket before it got disbanded. He stated this to his partner, Jessie, also former Class B member of Team Rocket. Their friend, Meowth, was sleeping on the floor of the balloon, curled up. Jessie and James were keeping a lookout for the twerps as they had strict orders from the Boss of the newest evil team in town. I'll elaborate later. For now, let's continue the story .

"Really, James? What are you waiting for, then? Let's destroy them! Call in the others!" replied Jessie. With this, they soared down to fight and to take their revenge.

"Ummm...Misty? Why is there a hot air balloon in the sky?"Ash asked stupidly. His question was answered when a smoke bomb fell in front of him and smoke started to engulf the area.

"Wh...What the..."stuttered Ash, looking around himself.

"We're here for revenge, twerp so Prepare for Trouble." said a girl through the thick smoke.

"You lost us our jobs so Make it Double."said, this time a male voice through the smoke.

"To cover the world with devastation."said the female, her outline scarcely apparent.

"To divide all people within our nation."said the male.

"To destroy the evils of truth and love."said the female, becoming visible.

"To destroy all of the stars above."said the male, becoming of beter visibility, just like his partner.

"Jessie!"said the girl, at whom Ash looked at astonishment. Her red lipstick had become black and she was wearing clothing which reminded Ash of the Team Rocket admins, except for the change that her uniform was black and had replaced the red 'R' with a blue 'A'.

"James!"said the man, who was wearing a black uniform which resembled thatof the Team Rocket admins, except for the change that his uniform was black and had replaced the red 'R' with a blue 'A'

"Team Aura! Cast off at the speed of light."said Jessie, striking a sort of pose.

"Surrender now or prepare to lose the fight."said James, holding a blue rose.

"Meowth! That's right!"said Meowth, jumping in front of them both.

"Team Rocket?"asked Ash, Misty and Brock, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Wrong, twerps."said Jessie. "Now, we're admins of Team Aura."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**My updates are slow for a reason. Until then, Ciao.**


	12. Team Aura

**Okay……….I know that I have not been heard of for a long time…well, Here's a chapter for loyal readers.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last time,_

_"Team Rocket?" asked Ash, Misty and Brock, looking at them with wide eyes._

_"Wrong, twerps." said Jessie. "Now, we're admins of Team Aura."_

_The story continues….._

"Team Aura?" Ash asked with fear. After a moment, in which the admins took their time to regain posture with chests puffed out, he stated, "Never heard of it." After which everyone in the vicinity, excluding Ash of course, fell down anime-style.

"And you will never hear of it after we're done with YOU!" Screamed Jessie, with her anime- style angry face and James and Meowth dove behind rocks while the others had sweat-drops.

Finally, Ash plucked up courage and asked, "What will you do with us?"

"Well, we will take you to our boss, and he will decide what to do with you " said James.

"Well, tuh keep yous threes betthah infawm'd, Da Boss's range of pahnishments is huge and it includes torture at da lowest level and being a subject tuh his powuhs as being da woist punishment seen by us……"said Meowth, giving a shudder at 'powers'.

"Well, we're not coming with you, no matter what!" shouted Misty, backing away from them.

"Yeah! We won't give up without a fight!" stated Brock, putting a hand on his Pokebelt.

Well, Okay. It's on."said all the Auras together, as they threw their Poke Balls, which had an almost blackish blue top, into the a blue flash, out came an Arbok, a Wheezing, a Wobuffet, A Mime Jr. ,a Chimeco, three Houndooms, a Ninetales, a Carnavine and two Lucarios. But there was something strange about them. They had cold, emotionless eyes and they had a blue Aura around them. While the heroes were looking at them with horror, team Aura asked them, "Like our Aura Pokemon?"

"What have you done to these poor creatures?" Screamed Latias. "You have turned these Pokemon into monsters!"

"What happened, Latias?"asked Ash.

"They have turned these Pokemon into heartless beings. They have suppressed their will and power to live!"screamed Latias.

"How did you do that and why?" asked Ash.

"Actually, it was very simple. Our Boss just used his powers………"said Jessie.

"Penetrated into their souls………"said James.

"And crush'd deir will powuh and self control. "said Meowth.

"You horrible creatures!" screamed Ash. "We'll take care of you jerks. Release your Pokemon, and let the battle begin!" shouted Ash.

"YEAH!" screamed his friends. After this moment, the battle had begun.

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away from our heroes……_

"Well, those Baboons would do good to bring Misty, Ash and their Pokemon to me, alive. His accomplices, however, are of no use to me and may be killed." said a figure shrouded in Darkness,looking at our heroes using a huge LCD screen.. In his hand, he was holding a glass full of Orange Juice and was swilling it around.

"Well Ash, If you want that to happen, you must not have sent those idiots. Believe me, even a Slowpoke has a higher IQ level than these idiots." Said another figure, also shrouded in darkness,holding a glass of grape juice in his hand.

"Do not worry, Zefri." said Ash, "Clouding their soul has increased their brain power and now they can do such jobs with ease, only in battle, though, as I have still left them a will and emotions when they are not on duty. They are also capable of emotions."

"How many?" asked Zefri.

"Well, all. Though I would've liked to remove love from their systems." He said.

"Well. Thank hell you haven't." said Zefri."It would be wrong on your part to do such a thing just because love failed you."

"Shut up!" shouted Ash, angry at Zefri."Do not mention that incident!"

"Okay." Zefri said. He was not scared of Ash but he thought of the pain that the incident had caused him.

"If they succeed," Ash said, cooling down, "I will soon be able to control the most powerful Pokemon in the universe!" he shouted. Soon, both of the occupants of the room started laughing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**How do you think it was? Good? Bad? Review this chapter and ask me any questions regarding this fic. All questions will be answered. Silly questions, however, will be ignored.**


	13. The Battle

**Hello. So…umm…this is the next and last chapter. Enjoy. :D**

**Note that Meowth's accent will almost be removed, as it wastes time to write. XD**

**P.S.-During the battle, play Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) from the NFS Most Wanted soundtrack for a great effect! you can find it on YouTube.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_You horrible creatures!" screamed Ash. "We'll take care of you jerks. Release your Pokemon, and let the battle begin!" shouted Ash._

"_YEAH!" screamed his friends. After this moment, the battle had begun._

_The story continues……_

"GO! STARMIE! POLITOED! GOLDUCK!" screamed Misty, sending out her three most powerful pokemon. She smirked at Team Aura, who were surprised to see the pokemon in top shape.

"GO! GOLEM! STEELIX! NINETALES!" screamed Brock, his pokemon looking super-strong because of all their training they did.

"GO! PIKACHU! ARTICUNO! ZAPDOS! MOLTRES! MEW! MEWTWO!" screamed Ash, who found a satisfied grin spreading along his face as he saw the previously cocky bad guys quiver after seeing Mew and Mewtwo.

"TIME OUT! TEAM! MAKE A HUDDLE!" screamed Jessie, dragging her team mates along, leaving their pokemon to glare at the opposing team.

"Boss didn't say anything about Mew and Mewtwo before." said Jessie, looking at the other two. "I feel like running away."

"Maybe that's why the boss kept quiet, he knew we would refuse." said James, in a quivery voice.

"Oh shaddap, you twos." said Meowth, getting angry. "Da boss is more dangerous. We must fight for our own good."

"Yes, Meowth. First plan of yours that I believe would work" said Jessie, adding a little insult in the complement.

"Yup! Dat's ri……… Hey! Whattarya implyin?" asked a furious Meowth.

"B…b…but………" stuttered a truly terrified James but instead of caring, the others just conked him on his head and dragged him to the others. They told their pokemon to get ready and the battle started. Soon, the trio's eyes became dull and their lips lay at straight lines. They looked devoid of emotion.

Seeing the Aura trio change into emotionless people shocked the gang. They stood glued to the ground until the Aura trio snapped them to reality by issuing the commands. Even their voices were cold and dead.

"Weezing! Attack the Zapdos with your Sludge Bomb! Mime Jr! Attack the Moltres with your Psychic! Chimecho! Attack the Ninetales with your Extrasensory! Ninetales! Attack that Steelix with your Fire Blast! Carnivine! Attack the Golem with your Energy Ball! Lucario! Attack that Golduck with your Aura Sphere!" James ordered his pokemon. They all shot the respective attacks and simultaneously, Jessie ordered her Pokemon, though she was more creative about it. Maybe the emotion drain was not enough to make her lose her creativity.

"Arbok! Settle it with the Politoed using your Poison Sting! Wobbuffet! Take that Mewtwo down along with you using Destiny Bond! Houndoom 1! Use Flamethrower to blow that Starmie into orbit! Houndoom 2! Use Dark Pulse to blow that Ninetales up! Houndoom 3! Use Fire Blast to send that kitty Mew into oblivion! Lucario! Take that Pikachu down with Close Combat!" Seeing the team attack, the gang used their own Pokemon.

"Zapdos! Dodge that sludge bomb and use Thunder! Moltres! Fight off that Psychic using Fire Blast! Mewtwo! Dodge the Destiny Bond with Agility and use Aura Sphere! Mew! Control that Fire Blast in Confusion and send it back to the Houndoom! Pikachu! Fight it off with your physical attacks!" Ash Screamed out! On the other side, Misty used her own Pokemon to fight off the attackers.

"Golduck! Counter that Aura Sphere with Hydro Pump then use Water Pulse! Politoed! Counter those Poison Stings using a Hyper Beam! Starmie! Use Thunder to counter that Flamethrower!" Meanwhile Brock was fighting too.

"Ninetales! Use Flamethrower to counter that Extrasensory! Steelix! Dodge that attack using Dig and attack with Flash Cannon! Golem! Iron Defense!"

What happened was that Zapdos got hit and was blown towards the sky. Then it gave a battle screech and flew towards Koffing. Then Zapdos gave it a good Thunder attack. Then they started close combat, with the occasional thunder and sludge bomb thrown in.

Meanwhile, The Mime Jr released Psy waves towards Moltres and it countered with a Fire blast and both attacks simply clashed and faded. They continued the cycle.

Mewtwo desperately tried to dodge the Bond but he got caught and all it could do was to use Mean look on the Wobbuffet and he was protected.

Mew used it's power to convert that Fire blast into a psychic energy which was so strong that when Mew used the blast it made the Houndoom faint on contact. Then Meowth jumped into the fight and they did mostly melee combat, with a few occasional special attacks thrown in.

Pikachu concentrated on fighting his foe with his physical attacks. Even though Pikachu was amazing and all, the Lucario was no pushover. It parried all his strikes, used all it's strength and did a lot of damage. Pikachu also got it pretty bashed up.

Golduck somehow countered the Aura Sphere and then shot a powerful Water Pulse. Then they both used all their wide range of special attacks on each other.

Politoed used a powerful Hydro Pump which not only countered the attack but threw a powerful water attack which made the Arbok fly a few meters above the air and faint.

Starmie beautifully executed a Thunder Attack and the Houndoom keeling. It soon came near but was taken care of by a few massive Hydro Pumps but even Starmie fell because of the massive power executed.

Ninetales used a powerful Flamethrower which blew the Chimehco away. Then The Chimecho used a simple Confusion attack but the massive power blew the Ninetales thirty five meters away from the battle. The Ninetales used it's fire to create a boost and be upon it's enemy soon. Then they used all sorts of attacks against each other.

Golem stood it's ground _**(or rather curled up)**_ using Iron Defense and the Energy ball did not do much damage but the Carnivine did not quite give up and used Bite instead. Golem used Rock Throw and filled the Carnivine's mouth with rocks which it spat out but it did make it angry. That did it and then both of the pokemon concentrated on blowing each other up.

_A few minutes later………_

The battle was so harsh on the Pokemon that they all had fainted and had been recalled. Only Lucario and Pikachu were left standing.

"You defeated the others, twerps but your Pokemon are tired and useless. They will soon be ours. We will not leave you. We will take you, the girl and your poemon with us. Prepare to fade." said Jessie, her voice like ice.

"I don't care! You three will get hit……" said Ash,

"Get blasted off……"continued Misty,

"And disappear with the same ping yo always blast off with." finished Brock.

"No, we won't." said the Auras. Then Jessie ordered, "Okay' Lucario! Finish this with an Aura Sphere!" screamed Jessie. Her face, surprisingly, becoming red with rage. Ash knew that it meant the battle was over, irrespective of what Ash the Aura Guardian wanted.

"Oh, no yoy don't! Pikachu! Thunder Bomb!" Ash screamed out. The trio and gang looked at him in confusion when they realized what it meant. Pikachu was holding one arm up which slowly had a ball of blue electricity appear in front of it. It cackled with electricity. Time seemed to dissolve in it's presence, which stopped the Aura Sphere and Pikachu gave a loud 'PIIIIKAAAA……PIIIIKAAAA……PIIIIKAAAACHUUUU!!!' after which the bomb released, destroyed the Aura Sphere and…

"WHAT!!! HOW DID WE LOSE????!!!!" screamed an agitated Jessie as the Trio flew off in the sky.

"How do I know?" said James, in a whiny voice.

"WELL, WE ALL KNOW ONE THING……" started Meowth,

"TEAM ROCKET"S BLASTING OFF……AGAIN!" the trio screamed as they blasted off.

"Yay! We got them again!" Ash shouted out, jumping around.

"Yup! They'll go down every time we come near them!" Brock said, as he started tending to the injured Pokemon.

"Oh, Ash," Misty said seductively. "Remember what I said when the League had ended? Well, now you'll get it." said Misty, as she pulled him towards herself and their lips met for a passionate kiss. Both of them kissed for what seemed like eternity. They finally broke off, because of th lack of air.

Latias's mouth dropped open as they kissed. "When did this happen?" she asked them.

"At the Pokemon League." said Ash, blushing, when they broke the kiss.

"Yup. It sort of happened when he won and I just kissed him. I told him that he would get it again when he had achieved his next big one." She told her, also blushing, until Brock called on them.

"Guys! The Pokemon have been healed! Check them out!" said Brock. What they did not know was that Latias shattered from inside. She came along with Ash, for him to fall in love with her. Alas, it was not to happen. The redhead swiped him away again. Right from under her nose. How DARE she? Ash will be hers only.

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away from our heroes……_

"NO NOT AGAIN!" screamed a boy who looked just like Ash, though right now he looked like no one in particular. A black aura was surrounding him and he just picked up a table and threw it on the wall. It shattered on impact. "THOSE LUNATICS! I GAVE THEM THE TOOLS, TOO!" STILL, THOSE BUFOONS LOST!"

"Calm down! Said Zefri, a sweatdrop at the back of his head as he gulped, seeing Ash act like this for the first time. "You're acting like a baby who lost his candy" Oh, Zefri. How wrong you are. Babies do NOT, I repeat, do NOT throw furniture around.

"CALM DOWN!" Ash screamed, "CALM DOWN! THAT WORM, ASH SLIPPED FROM MY CLUTCHES YET AGAIN! AND MISTY……"what he did not realize, he was crying. Inky black tears rolled out from his eyes. "she got away after leaving me, again."

"Oh, just forget……" Zefri started, when he noticed that Ash has picked up the table.

"FORGET IT! FORGET IT!" Ash screamed picking up a table and throwing it at him. "NOW I'LL MAKE THE WORLD FORGET YOU! PREPARE FOR OBLIVION!" Ash screamed as he put up his dark aura surrounded hand. When the energy ball got released, Zefri flicked his wrist, stopped time and then said in a low voice,

"Hmmm……Ash is becoming unstable. I hope that he soon finishes everything off. And when he does it, his death is imminent. It is the only way to stop him from destroying the fabric of time. Being the Hero sure is hard work." He said, as everything faded into darkness…………

_**TO BE CONTINUED………**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, that's the end of the first part. Stay tuned for the second part to see the Johto legendaries caught and some more Team Aura action. See what Latias does to get Ash back and what Misty does to keep Ash, a bit more about Ash the Aura Guardian (The character not me), find out more about the shady character Zefri and of course, to see the plot thicken. Well, R&R! **

"


End file.
